The one with Monica and Chandlers secrets
by TOW146
Summary: Monica knew from the moment he stepped through that door, that thanksgiving, they were going to be together and when they were it was their secret, that led to them to having another secret that they didn't want to tell their friends, especially Ross, but they had know other choice, someone was going to notice sooner or later, and their secret would be out. Young Mondler.
1. Where it all began

**this is my second story, I hop you enjoy it, I haven't finished my other story but had writers block a bit, but did think of this one, PLZ review or I won'tcolnintue **

* * *

**_Monica's POV_**

It all started after he called me fat. It was thanksgiving. I walked into the kitchen he was talking to Ross and said it, I ran out straight to my room, and cry all night, until I got to sleep, from that moment I was going to lose weight. That's exactly what I did. He came back the next year, thanksgiving. And when he saw her was he surprised. But I wanted to get him back Rachel told me to get him naked outside, and leave him there so people laughed at him, anyway I sucked at the flirting thing, I had Mac and cheese, carrots and a knife, which I almost dropped, but luckily I somehow caught it, then put everything down, with the knife hanging off the side of the counter. Rachel walked in and pulled me aside, and asked me what happened, I told her I failed so badly, she said if I couldn't do this she would do it herself. She went over to the counter, he was still standing there, she started talking to him and grabbed a tea towel, which was under the knife, they didn't see it coming. Monica yelled but it was too late. I saw the end of his toe on the ground, I got a bag of ice and put the toe in it. While I was doing this Rachel called the ambulance. I got a face washer and wet it, I sat down next to him and put it on face head.  
_**20 minutes later**_  
"Do you have the toe," The doctor asked.  
"Yeah I have it right here on ice." I replied as I handed it over.  
"Ok we have to get you in to surgery right away to sew this back on."  
"How long will that last?"  
"As long as it takes, but it will probably take an hour or two."  
Everyone left the room, but he called my name, I turned around and looked at him.  
"Hey Monica, there's something I want to tell you," he said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um it's just...I was wondering...well after this is over... If you wanted to...um..."  
"Yes I will go out with you," I said.  
"You will, wait didn't ask did I?" He said, confused but excited.  
"No but that's where you were going, I thought I'd save you the trouble. Anyway I didn't think you'd still like me, I acted so weirdly before."  
"Yeah what was with that?" He asked.  
"Last year at thanksgiving, I walked in on you and Ross talking, you called me fat, that's why I am thin now, anyway, Rachel said it wasn't enough to get you back, she said I should lock you outside naked, so people would laugh, I didn't want to really, so I flirted badly, but she said that if I couldn't do it she would, I didn't want her to, I said I was happy enough with your reaction when you saw me first, but she insisted..." I explained  
"Excuse me but we have to get you in to surgery right away, could you finish this conversation after...?" The doctor said really anxious and annoyed.  
"...Your boyfriend is losing a lot of blood, if you keep talking he has more of a chance that he will die."  
"Ok, go now then," I said.  
"I'm not her boyfriend, hang on why didn't you deny it?"  
I didn't say anything I just gave a little smile.  
"Ok, do you want to say anything first incase he does die?"  
"I was saying something, and interrupted me saying to stop talking or he will die! JUST GET HIM INTO SURGERY, I LOVE HIM EVER SINCE I SAW HIM I KNEW WERE MEANT TO BE, AND IF YOU DON'T HE WILL DIE, SO GO IN THERE AND STICK THAT TOE BACK ON OR ELSE!"  
"Ok, ok, no need to yell."  
The doctors rushed him out of the room as I followed, just before he past out he said.  
"Is that why you didn't say we weren't together, because you love me? But I called you fat."  
"Yes Chandler I love, I love you Chandler Bing, and if you die I will never forgive myself, it's my fault I didn't stop Rachel, it's my fault, I'm so sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault, Rachel would have done it either way, Rachel wanted to get me back because I..." Chandler stopped talking.  
I looked at him worried, the doctors started pulling him into the surgery room.  
"Chandler, Chandler! Talk to me wake up!"  
"Miss, came with me please I will escort you to the waiting room." The security guard said.  
"NO CHANDLER!"  
"MISS!"  
I followed the guard to the waiting room, and sat down. When I looked up I noticed everyone was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
Everyone looked away, and Rachel pulled me aside.  
"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.  
"What was all what about?"  
"Well you were talking to Chandler for about 5 minutes..." Rachel stared.  
"Oh, um he was just thanking me for bringing his toe," I lied.  
"Mon I heard you yelling, and saw you waking with him down the corridor, and stuff, plus you came back crying, you can't tell that's all you were talking about."  
"Ok it wasn't about that, it was something else, but don't worry about it, it's nothing."  
"Mon I didn't just hear muffled yelling, I heard what you said, that you love him, I'm so sorry I didn't know, this is all my fault."  
"Rach it's not your fault, oh well it is your fault actually, but it was an accident, you weren't looking, you didn't know the knife was on top of the towel."  
"Yes but I didn't listen to you, and I should have, plus why didn't you tell me about Chandler, I would have understood, well actually kinda, I mean it's Chandler he's not that appealing, but otherwise I would have."  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't know it wouldn't work coz he didn't like me, but now...I dunno...I think maybe" I stuttered, not knowing whether to tell her bout the date.  
"He's probably only interested coz you've lost weight though."  
"No I really have a feeling it's not fully coz of that, I mean partly, but not fully..."  
"Rach, he asked me out!"  
"He did what? He's probably doing this to get back at Ross for doing something, that's the only reason he would."  
"Thanks Rach, I'm not that bad am I?"  
"No, but it's him, and he's a college guy, college guys don't go for highschoolers."  
"Well what about Ross? He wants to go for you."  
"Ok, point taken, anyway what did you say?"  
"I said yes."  
We walked back and joined everyone. Mum and dad decided to go home, since he wasn't their kid.  
"Hey Ross, Rachel, Monica are you coming too?" Mum asked.  
"Um mum I'll stay here, it's best if someone's here when Chandler gets out of surgery, maybe Ross and Rachel should go?" I said.  
"No, Chandlers my roommate, I'll stay you two go, you're not needed," Ross defended.  
"Me and Monica should stay here to keep Ross company I think Judy, but thanks anyway."  
"Ok then, bye now," mum said.  
**_About an hour later_**  
Rachel and Ross were getting coffee's, when the doctor came and told me that Chandler had survived surgery and that I could see him but he was very week.  
I walked into his room, and sat on the seat next to him. He was asleep, so I kissed his head and told him I loved him again.  
"Hey, I survived..." he said grinning.  
"...that means our dates still on."  
"Hey, you're awake, OMG you're alive."  
"No I'm really dead right now."  
"Um by the way Ross and Rachel are here, just getting coffee, so um yeah, we have to be quick, I'm assuming you don't want Ross to know about us right?"  
"Nah it's fine tell him I don't care."  
"But he will kill you, I'm his sister, you're his best friend."  
"Ok, don't tell him, please, I already almost died today, that's enough."  
"Oh and um, Rachel knows."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because she heard the yelling and me following you down the corridor, and so I told her."  
"Thank you..." He said.  
"For what telling Rachel?"  
"No for saving me, you're my hero," he grinned.  
"Thanks, and no problem."  
"For our date what do we do? I know, you should come to New York."  
"But that's more chance of Ross finding out."  
"Not if we go to the park, we never go there, then see what happens."  
"Ok meet you there at, 12:00pm, next week Saturday."  
"Ok sounds good..."  
"Oh and I love you too Monica Geller, I love you too."  
"Naw, can I come in?" We looked over at Rachel standing by the door.  
"Where's Ross?"I asked startled.  
"Still getting coffee the machine doesn't work."


	2. The one where they all become friends

**Hi, thanks for the reviews, this chapters a bit shorter, because I didn't want to give away too much too early, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. please review or I won't update. oh and I forgot to say this last time but-I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

_**Next week Saturday**_

"Wow Monica, you look beautiful." Chandler said as she walked out to the taxi Chandler had found to take them to the park for there date.  
"Thanks."  
We stared at each other for about half a minute, before being interrupted.  
"Can we please get going as I've said heaps of times chalky, or whatever your name is, this isn't my real job, I have places to be," said the cab driver.  
She was about our age and had light blonde hair.  
"And as I've said heaps of times my name is Chandler, and if you're driving a cab around New York, and you stop at a cab stop when someone yells for you, and want to get payed, then I don't care, Phoebo was it," I say with a grin.  
"Phoebe actually, and well okay I except your reasons."  
On the way to the park me we talked to Phoebe and when we got to the park she gave us here phone number so when we were done she could drive us back.  
We walked around the park talking about stuff.  
When we were done we called Phoebe and asked her if she knew any good coffee places we could go. She said she did. So she picked us up and drove us to a place called Central Perk. We asked her to join us, so we all walked in and sat on a couch at the back. That's when the last person we wanted to see walked in, Ross, with a girl I assumed was Carrol, his girlfriends. They came over to us.  
"Hey Chandler, Monica what are you doing here? And who's this?" He said pointing to Phoebe.  
"Well um I wanted some coffee when I was hanging out at the park with Rachel, but she didn't want any, so she went home, and when I got he I saw Chandler and so yeah." I said.  
"And I'm here cab driver, Regina Phalange," Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe! Ross, Carrol I presume, by the way nice to meet you, anyway this is Phoebe, my cab driver, Phoebe-Ross, Ross-Phoebe, Phoebe-Carrol, Carrol-Phoebe, Ross-Carrol, Carrol-Ross," I said introducing everyone.  
"Yes I am Carrol, I assume you are Monica?" She says.  
"Yes."  
A waiter comes over to take our orders.  
"Phoebe?" He asks.  
"Joey?" She asks.  
They get up and hug.  
"Everyone this is my best friend, Joey Tribbiani. Joey this is Chandler..."  
"Hey," Chandler greets.  
"...this is Monica..."  
"Hi," I say.  
"...Ross..."  
"Hi," Ross says in his usual monotone way.  
"...and Carrol."  
"Hi..." She says with a little wave.  
"...you look familiar, have we met before?" She asks.  
"First of all hey everyone and secondly, have we gone out before, that may be why," He say.  
"No I don't think it's that..."  
"Oh my god, you're Joey Tribbiani, from those VD, and milk adds." We all look over at Rachel, who has just walked through the door and interupted Carrol.  
"Yeah that's why I know you, and weren't you in that tap dancing play, Ross you know the one we went to see, you had like a German accent and a fake beard?" Carrol asked.  
"See Joey you do have fans." Phoebe said.  
We all burst out laughing.  
"Thanks Phoebe, yes that was me, I'm an actor, but I need more money because the jobs I get don't cover bills and food, plus I don't have a roommate, so I'm working here at the moment."  
"Joey this is Rachel." I point towards her.  
"Joey get back to work!" A guy behind the counter yells. The guy looks just a bit older than us, and has whitish blonde hair.  
"Yeah ok Gunther, I'm just about to take their orders."  
"What does everyone want?" He asks.  
We give him our orders and he goes behind the counter to get them.  
I pulled Phoebe aside, and told her not to tell anyone about me and Chandler, especially Ross, but that Rachel knew too, she agreed and said she loved keeping secrets.  
**_Gunther's POV_**  
She was beautiful, as soon as she walked through that door and I saw her I knew it. She was perfect, I wanted her and I could see in her eyes she wanted me too. Now all I needed to do was learn her name.

* * *

**_SO THERE IT IS, HOPE U ENJOYED, AGAIN PLZ REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE AGAIN._**


	3. The one where it all shapes

_**Hi, next chapter is here, please review of I won't continue, and enjoy**_

* * *

_**Monica's POV-a couple**_ _**of months later.**_

Since then we have all become close friends. Now I'm sitting here thinking about those moments. I can't believe this is happening to me, I've always wanted this, but not yet, not now, but I can't stop it, I just can't.  
I dial his number and wait for him to pick up.  
"Hello...Chandler?" I say.  
"Yeah, hi Monica, you sound sad, what's wrong you miss me?" He says.  
"Um...can we meet up somewhere, to talk, in private?" I said not wanting to tell him over the phone.  
"Um, oh. What about I pick you up at about 2:00pm to tomorrow?" He asked.  
"No,it has to be today."  
"Ok, um, well Ross is visiting Carol's family all weekend so you can come to my dorm room?"  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." I say about to hang up, but just before I can Chandler says,  
"Ok, bye, see you soon, I love you."  
"Yeah, bye, I love you too..." I say, then mutter,  
"...but soon we will see how much," and hang up.  
Chandler's POV  
Wow I wonder what that was all about, somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking the worst.  
_**Monica POV**_  
About an hour later  
I was standing in front of his dorm room deciding whether to go in or not. Just do it, knock on the door and get it over with.  
I knock on the door and Chandler answers it.  
"Hey, Mon, come in."  
"Um, ok."  
We go over and sit on his bed.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He asks  
"Well um..." I said not sure how to start.  
"I've got some news..."  
"Good or bad?" He asks  
"Well that depends how you take it."  
"Wait, before you continue, are you breaking up with me?"  
"NO! Why would you think that?"  
"Because when a girl tells you they want to talk in private, it usually means they are dumping you or they are...continue."  
"Um...Chandler...I'm pregnant."  
"I...um...well...ah," he stutters.  
"And it's yours, and I'm going to keep it."  
He completely freaks out.  
"When you told me you weren't dumping me and I realized the other reason girls tell you they need to talk, I was just wasn't...so when are we telling people, that is if you want me there when you tell them?"  
"I think it's best if you're not there, Ross can get pretty angry when it comes to anything to do with anyone doing anything to me, since he would get really angry if he found out about us before this let alone now that you got me pregnant, I'd suggest staying away from him for a while, till he calms down."  
"Ok, but how can I stay away from him, I'm his roommate?"  
"I don't know, just do what you can."  
The next night after dinner.  
I come down from my room, where I was practicing what I was going to say.  
"...So Ross when are we going to meet her?" Mum asks eagerly.  
"Um, well, I don't know, Saturday ok for you?"  
"Yeah we are free."  
I walk into the lounge room where they are all sitting.  
"Um mum, dad, Ross, there is something I want to tell you all." I say interrupting their conversation.  
"What's the matter harmonica?" Dad asked  
"Um...well...mum, dad, Ross, I'm...I'm..." peel the bandaid Monica, you can do it.  
"...I'm pregnant."  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ross stutters.  
"Well, Judy and you said you never thought you'd get grandkids from her," my dad said.  
"That's all you can say Jack, someone knocked up our daughter and that's all you can say."  
"Oh, sorry, it's gonna be ok honey."  
"No jack I meant comfort ME, everyone's going to judge us, judge me!"  
"MUM, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER, WHO SOME GUY GOT PREGNANT, AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! WHO IS THIS GUY?" Ross screams.  
"It's...um..."  
"Chandler," I mumble.  
"WHO?"  
"It's Chandler ok the fathers Chandler."  
"WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? OH, HE THINKS HE'S SO SMART GETTING YOU PREGNANT TO GET BACK AT ME FOR KISSING A GIRL HE LIKED! IM GONNA KILL HIM, IF HE THINKS HE CAN KNOCK UP MY SISTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT, WELL THEN HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"  
"Ross please don't be mad..."  
"MONICA, HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY MONICA, A BABY, THAT IS IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP IT OF COURSE?" He yells cutting me off.  
"Ross of course I'm going to keep it, I could never do that to a baby..."  
"GOOD, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK THIS WILL BE, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D PUT YOU THROUGH THIS, I'VE GOT TO...UM...GO!" He yells interrupting me again. Dad throws him the Porsche keys.  
"Where do you plan on going?"  
"TO THINK THINGS OVER, I MEAN THIS IS HUGE!" He yells for the final time as he storms out the front door.  
I run out after him as I dial Phoebe's number.  
"Phoebe, pick me up from my house now, and drive me to Chandler and Ross' college NOW!"  
"Slow down Monica why?"  
"No time for that now, just do it!"  
"Ok!"  
_**Ross' POV-OUTSIDE HIS COLLEGE DORM ROOM**_  
"CHANDLER OPEN UP! WE NEED TO TALK!" I say banging on the door.  
"No."  
"I JUST WANT TO TALK!" I didn't really but I wanted to get in.  
"Are you sure you just want to talk?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Well okay then," he says unlocking the door and running to to other side of the room.  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," I say shutting and locking the door behind me.  
I pull out my gun I bought on the way here.  
"WELL ACTUALLY, THIS MAY HURT A BIT..."  
"...I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, JUST TO GET ME BACK, BUT YOU GOT ME BACK ENOUGH WHEN YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH RACHEL AND DUMPED HER! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TO FAR GETTING HER PREGNANT, YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT JUST RUINING MY LIFE NOW, I WAS OK WITH THAT, BUT RUINING MY SISTERS! I'M SORRY MAN BUT THIS IS IT!"  
I cock the gun and am about to shoot when Monica steps in front of him and someone else moves the gun higher but not high enough, and because it happened so fast I can't do anything about it, the gun fires...

* * *

_**so there it is, what happens next, ull have to wait and see!**_


	4. The one with the incident

**hi, so here it is, the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I have been sooo busy. anyway, I hope you like it, plz review, follow and favourite**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY-_** ...I cock the gun and am about to shoot when Monica steps in front of him and someone else moves the gun higher but not high enough, and because it happened so fast I can't do anything about it, the gun fires...  
**_Monica's POV_**  
"MONICA NOOOOO!" I hear both of them yell, before I fall down, and feel someone catch me from behind, I guest it must have been Chandler, then everything went dark.  
**_Chandlers POV_**  
"MONICA NOOOOO!" I yelled.  
She fell into my arms, I was so scared and worried, I finally meet a girl I really like, and I go and get her pregnant and she gets shot.  
I am so frustrated with Ross I start yelling at him.  
"ROSS, I DIDNT DO IT TO GET BACK AT YOU, I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I'D DONE IT, SHE ONLY TOLD ME ABOUT THE BABY YESTERDAY..."  
"BABY, WHAT BABY?" Phoebe yells but I ignore her and continue yelling at Ross.  
"...I LOVE HER, AND I HATE YOU! SHE'S YOUR SISTER, YOU SHOT YOUR SISTER, THE SISTER I LOVE! EVEN IF YOU HAD SHOT ME WHAT WOULD THAT HAVE DONE, KILLED ME? THAT WOULD JUST RESULT IN YOUR NIECE OR NEFEW HAVING NO DAD, AND NEVER KNOWING HIM!"  
Ross was frozen, the gun had fallen on the ground, my first thought was to grab it and shoot Ross but then I realized that wouldn't help anyone. I ran to the phone and called 911.  
"Ambulance please," I say before the person can even ask what service I wanted.  
"Ok just hang on a moment and I'll put you through," they say.  
"I CAN'T HANG ON! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHO IS CARRYING MY CHILD, HAS JUST BEEN SHOT!"  
"Just calm down a bit sir, here they are,"  
"What did they say to that?" Asked Phoebe, who I had forgotten about, but was standing behind Ross(who was still frozen).  
"They told me to calm down, didn't they hear what I said, how can I be calm?"  
I turn my attention back to the phone, when a guy starts talking.  
"Hello, what's your emergency?"  
"HI, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, WHO IS CARRYING MY CHILD, HAS JUST BEEN SHOT!" I repeat.  
"Um ok, can u tell me all your details and someone will be there soon."  
I told him everything, and hung up.  
"Well?" Phoebe asked.  
"They're on their way."  
"Ok well I'll call Rachel." Phoebe said.  
"Oh but please don't tell her or Joey about the baby, we would like to tell you all together," I explained what Monica and I had discussed.  
I grabbed a pillow from my bed and lay her head on it then went over to Ross' bed and grabbed his pillow too and lay her head under as well. After this I went into the bathroom and wet two face washers then went back to Monica and dabbed one face washer on her face, and the other on her bullet wound.  
_**5 minutes later**__  
Knock knock knock_  
As soon as I heard the knock at the door I sprinted to the door hoping it was the paramedics, but when I opened it to find it was only Rachel.  
"Oh, hi," I said disappointed.  
"Where is she? Who shot her? Is she ok?" Rachel asked worried.  
"She's over there, Ross shot her..." I gave a death stare, but eased up on him when I realized he still hadn't moved.  
"...AND SHE'S BE SHOT OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OK, COULD SHE BE ANY LESS OK!" I yelled at her.  
"Ok, ok, whats your problem? I'm just asking. I'm her best friend, I just wanted to know. Anyway, why does it matter to you so much more than to us, you're only her friend..." She said, then mumbled something that I think was and your crush but I'm not sure.  
"BECAUSE...because it just does! Ok, it matters a lot to me!  
"Ok, whatever."  
I run back to Monica and continue dabbing her with the face washers.  
**_Another 10 minutes later_**  
"Hey Chandler, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Phoebe says as she ushers me over.  
I give the face washers to Rachel, so she can take over, and go over to Phoebe.  
"Follow me," Phoebe says leading me into the bathroom.  
After we walk in and shut the door she starts speaking again.  
"Ok, don't yell at me when I say this, because I'm saying it in a polite way, but how are you holding up?" Phoebe asks.  
I feel really bad that she thinks I'm going to yell at her, since I don't want people to think of me as person who goes off at people for the slightest thing. I want to be the one who can be there for support and make jokes in bad situations.  
"Yeah...Um, I'm just a bit stressed, but otherwise holding up, thanks for asking," I tell her as calmly as I can.  
"Yeah, and why wouldn't you be stressed? Anyway I was wanting to talk to you about what you said before, You know about Monica carrying your baby?"  
"Oh... I can't believe I said that. I just assumed Monica had told you since you drove her here, but obviously not. Um well..." I explain and stutter, getting really tense again.  
"Chandler it's ok I know now, you don't need to formally tell me..." Phoebe informs me.  
"...Um ok then," I stutter again.  
"...YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER!" She excitedly whispers as loudly as she can.  
"ShShSh, Rachel will hear you!"  
"No she won't, plus I needed to say it out loud, I'm so excited! This is huge!"  
"I know it is..." I say with a smile while turning to my side about to kiss Monica, before realizing she isn't there.  
"...Um anyway if that's all you wanted to say them I must be getting back to Monica," I say, about to open the door.  
"No wait! I have some questions," Phoebe says, quickly putting the toilet seat down and pushing me onto it.  
"Ok, what do you want to know?" I ask.  
"Well first- when did it happen?"  
"I'm not sure exactly?"  
"What do you mean you're not sure? When did you 'do it'?" She asks.  
"I don't know when it happened," I say, trying to hint to her what I meant.  
"Oh...Ooh...OOHH!" She says when she realizes what I'm getting at.  
"Uh huh," I confirm while nodding at her.  
"So I guess that means my next question should be how many times have you two had..."  
"If you are going to ask questions like that then I'm leaving," I interrupt.  
"Why? What's wrong with that question?"  
"Because it's not something you share with people."  
"Well you could share it with me and then it would be something you share with people."  
"PHOEBE, NO, it's private and personal," I yell, getting up again.  
"Ok, ok," she said stopping me again.  
"Are you going to keep it?"  
"Yes, you know Monica, she has always wanted kids, she couldn't get rid of it, even though I'm not ready for kids, I wouldn't make her get rid of it, I love her and want her to be happy."  
"Naw, sweet... Are you going to propose?"  
"Um... Ah... I don't know, I haven't even thought of it, I don't want to make her think I'm doing it just because we are having this baby."  
"But you do love her don't you?"  
"So much, I would have taken that bullet if it meant she would have been fine."  
"So what's the problem then, when she wakes up propose."  
"Well, um I don't know, only if she wants me to."  
"She will, trust me, the other thing she has always wanted besides kids is marriage," Phoebe ensured.  
"Yeah, ok... Anyway, any more questions?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
"No, you can go now," she said as she opened the door and left me alone.  
I waited a few seconds after she left, before getting up and joining the others.  
I went back to Monica and was about to take over from Rachel again.  
_Knock knock knock_  
Again I ran as fast as I could to the door and opened it. This time I saw a woman and 2 men in blue uniforms with a cross on their arms, the 2 men were holding a stretcher and the woman was holding a bag.  
"Can we come in?" One of the ones holding the stretcher asked.  
"Yes, she's over there on the floor," I said pointing to Monica.  
They all ran over to her. The stretcher holders lowered the stretcher and the bag holder pasted her bag to one of them and then stood up.  
"Ok can everyone except relatives, partners and the one who made the call wait outside?" She asked.  
Rachel and Phoebe both went outside.  
"Ok, what's your relationship with the victim?" He asked me.  
"I'm her boyfriend and father of the child she is carrying," I informed her.  
"Are you the one who made the call?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"What happened exactly?"  
"Well Monica and I have been secretly dating for a couple of months..." I decided to start from the start and plus hopefully then they wouldn't slip out to the others about the baby.  
"...The yesterday day she called me and wanted to talk to me in private, my room mate who is her brother, Ross, was visiting his girlfriends parents all weekend, so we arranged to meet up here. At first I thought she was going to break up with me, but instead she told me she was pregnant..." I continued.  
"...Her brother came back today to have Sunday lunch at his parents place, like they do every second Sunday, I'm guessing that's when Monica decided to tell her family...When Ross heard about what had happened to his sister, he obviously lost it. One minute I was studying in here quietly, the next minute Ross was banging on the door yelling for me to let him in, at first I told him no, then he said he just wanted to talk. I stupidly let him in..."  
"...He ran up to me and pulled out a gun, but Monica had followed him..." I said, almost in tears.  
"...I couldn't do anything apart from stand there...He- he had already cocked it w-when sh..." I gulped, I was shaking all over.  
"...When she j-jumped in front of me," this time I just lost it, I burst into tears.  
"Sir, I know this is hard for you but you have to stay strong, for her. Is that her brother over there?" She asked pointing to Ross, who still stood as still as a statue.  
"Uh huh," I nodded.  
She walked over to him.  
"Sir can you here me?" She asked.  
He doesn't answer.  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
Again no reply. She got out a small torch and one of those things doctors put around your arm to check your pulse or something, from her bag, then went back to him. She shined the light in his eyes and then put the thing around his arm and tightened it.  
"He must have gone into shock when he shot his sister, we can take a look at him down at the hospital, get him a drink and concealing if he needs it."  
"We are ready to go now, you can either follow us in a car or ride with us in the ambulance, which do you prefer?" One of the others asked.  
"I'll ride with you."  
"By the way, could none of you mention to any of the other visitors about the baby?" I said making sure they don't.  
"Yeah sure."  
The 2 paramedics with the stretcher walked out of the room first, followed by me and then the other one with the bag and Ross.  
"What's happening?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well I'm going to ride in the ambulance with the paramedics, phoebe can you drive with Rachel and Ross behind, they said they can take a look at Ross when he is there, since he has gone into shock," I explained.  
"Hang on, shouldn't Ross or me travel in the ambulance?" Rachel asked.  
"Um, no, Ross is in enough shock as it is, and I was there when it happened so they said I should go," I lied.  
"Ok, we will meet you there, I'll call Joey on the way," Phoebe said.

**_Half an hour later-at the hospital  
Joey's POV_**

"Excuse me, could you tell me which room Monica Geller is in?" I ask.  
"Joey, over here man," Chandler calls out.  
I run over to him.  
"Well, how is she?" I ask.  
"She's in surgery at the moment."  
I look around.  
"Wait where's everyone else?" I ask confused.  
"I don't know, I went in the ambulance, Phoebe was supposed to be following with Rachel and Ross in her cab, but they haven't shown up yet."  
"Oh no, I hope nothing bad has happened. Hang on, why aren't you worried about them?"  
"Well, I must be using up all my worrying on Monica."  
"It will be alright man," I say trying to comfort him.  
"You don't know that, no one knows that!" He yells.  
"Hey guys," we hear someone say.  
"Phoebe! What took you guys so long?" I ask.  
"We had to stop for petrol, then we got lost, anyway we are here now," Phoebe explains.  
"While you guys talk I'm going to sit Ross down then go get him a drink," Rachel says.  
"Ok, I'll go with you, anyone else want anything?" I say.  
"Yeah, can I have a coffee?" Chandler asks.  
"Yeah sure, Phebes you want anything?" Rachel asks.  
"Nah I'm fine."  
Phoebe and Chandler walk over and sit on the waiting room seats.

_**About an hour later  
Chandler's POV**_

I looked around the waiting room, Phoebe and Joey were asleep on each other and Rachel was flirting with a male nurse, the only other one apart from him who wasn't doing much was Ross, who was sitting there deep in thought sipping his coffee, he had calmed down a bit since 'the incident' but was still very shaken up by the whole thing. Just then Monica's doctor appears, I go over to Ross who was on the other side of Joey and Phoebe, I tap him on the shoulder and point towards the doctor. We stand up and walk over to him.  
"So how is she?" I say anxiously.  
"She's doing fine, we have removed the bullet from her collar, and have patched the wound up safely," he says.  
"And the baby? What about the baby?" I ask.  
"Well..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**so there it is I hope you liked it, and will review, follow and favourite. I will try to update sooner this time, I have exams next week so it's probably not gonna be for at least two weeks, but we will see. **


	5. The one in hospital

**hiii, Ik this has taken so long to post, but I've been really busy with school, I've got holidays in 2 weeks, so hopefully I can do it then, PLZ review, and I hope u like it.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS- "ROSS, I DIDNT DO IT TO GET BACK AT YOU, I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I'D DONE IT, SHE ONLY TOLD ME ABOUT THE BABY YESTERDAY..."  
"BABY, WHAT BABY?" Phoebe yells but I ignore her and continue yelling at Ross.  
"...I LOVE HER, AND I HATE YOU! SHE'S YOUR SISTER, YOU SHOT YOUR SISTER, THE SISTER I LOVE! EVEN IF YOU HAD SHOT ME WHAT WOULD THAT HAVE DONE, KILLED ME? THAT WOULD JUST RESULT IN YOUR NIECE OR NEFEW HAVING NO DAD, AND NEVER KNOWING HIM!"

"So how is she?" I say anxiously.  
"She's doing fine, we have removed the bullet from her collar, and have patched the wound up safely," he says.  
"And the baby? What about the baby?" I ask.  
"Well..."

_**Chandlers POV**_  
"Well..." The doctor says.  
"...at the moment the baby is fine..."  
"Oh my god, yes!" Ross interrupts, really excited.  
"Ross, I thought you wouldn't be, I didn't think you wanted us to keep it?" I say confused.  
"I don't, but if you guys are going to keep it then I want to be the best uncle ever, I have to get used to that idea."  
"Anyway doc, what's the but?" I ask.  
"...Well, because of impact of the shot and the blood loss, it is likely that this baby may not survive and if it does, it's most likely if won't be completely health."  
"What, no, this can't be happening," I say.  
"Can we see her?" Ross asks.  
"She's still asleep, but you can go in if you want," the doctor replies.  
"Sure, thanks," he says.  
The doctor leads us to her room and we walk.  
"I'll leave you three alone, if you need anything just buzz," he says pointing to the button next to her bed.  
"We will," we both say.  
We walk over to Monica and sit down next to her. She starts to stir.  
"I'll go get the others and leave you two alone for a bit," Ross says standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Ok, thanks."  
"CHANDLER!" I hear yelled from next to me as I turn my attention back to Monica.  
"I'm here, babe, it's ok, I'm right here," I say holding her hand and and brushing the hair from her face.  
She opens her eyes slightly.  
"Was it a dream? Or did I really get shot?" She asks me confused.  
"I'm sorry, but no it wasn't a dream, Ross really shot you, but please don't blame him, he didn't mean to shoot you, he was in shock," I inform her and she nods.  
"So how am I?"  
"The doctor said you'll be fine..." I say.  
"And the baby?" She asks again.  
"...Um," I stutter.  
"What? What's wrong?" She says panicking and shaking.  
"Well... Um...?"  
"Chandler tell me!" She demands.  
"Um ok, well... The baby is fine..." I say slowly.  
"Oh, Chandler that's great, why were you so worried to tell me that? This is greater than..." She says.  
"But it is possible that the baby won't survive or won't be completely healthy," I interrupt.  
"What?! No!" She screams.  
"I know! I'm so sorry! I couldn't believe it when I heard! But I promise I will do all I can to help make this happen," I say.  
"Thanks, but I don't know if that will be enough, plus I will have school to focus on too," she says worried.  
"Oh, school, what are you going to do about it?" I ask.  
"I...I don't know?" She says tearing up.  
I don't know what to say so I just hug her tight, not wanting to let her got, but, as if we didn't have enough bad luck already, Monica's doctor, Ross and everyone else walk in. I let go of her quickly.  
"How you feeling Mon?" Rachel asks.  
"I'm as ok as I can be."  
"Ok, Monica I'm going to ask you some questions now, just answer the best you can," her doctor says.  
"Ok."  
"Full name?"  
"Monica Elizabeth Geller."  
"Date of birth?"  
"April 22, 1969."  
He continues to ask more questions, like the date today, for a few minutes.  
"Ok, you seem to be ok, except we will still keep you in here for a few days, just incase. After that you will probably need to rest for a few more weeks. Then you can go back to school, but just be careful and try to use your arm and shoulder as little as possible," the doctor informs us.  
"Thanks doc," Monica says.  
"If you need anything else just buzz," he points to the button again, then leaves the room.  
"Ok, well I'm going to stay here overnight, then tomorrow I will get some more stuff for the next few days, it's the least I can do for you Mon," Ross says.  
"Ok, then well I think I'll head off," Joey says, followed by two lots of same here's.  
"In that case I think I should stay with Ross since he's probably gonna get tired and stuff, but catch you guys later," I say.  
They leave and a few seconds later, when I can be sure they have left for good, I run back to Monica and kiss her.

**_Monica's POV_**  
"Mon, I know you won't like this, but I'm gonna call mum and dad now," Ross says.  
"No! Don't!" I say.  
"It's ok Mon, they won't complain about us, I'll make sure," Chandler says.  
"Yeah, but they will complain about me, that I won't ever get married and how embarrassed they are of me," I say.  
"Well um, maybe not, I wasn't going to do this but, Monica Elizabeth Geller..." He gets down on one knee.  
"...will you marry me?" He asks.  
"What?! No!" I say shocked.  
"Wait what?! But you said that they will be complaining how you are never going to get married, I thought you wanted this."  
"No, Chandler honey, they will complain, but that doesn't mean anything, I'm not ready to get married, and anyway we have only been dating for a few months," I say still alarmed at the thought of marriage.  
"Plus I'm only in high school, I know we are having a baby together but still."  
"Thank god, I wasn't ready for marriage either, I just thought this is what you wanted, I suck at commitment..." He starts to say.  
"Yeah man, you really do," Ross interrupts.  
"...Thanks man, that really helps, anyway I would have done it if you'd said you wanted to, she said you would," he says.  
"Who said I would?" I ask.  
"Phoebe, she told me it was what you wanted, since you always wanted to get married, I told her I didn't think so." He says.  
"Phoebe doesn't know anything, I mean she is obviously in love with Joey," I laugh.  
"Well, what about you guys just move in together, find an apartment in New York, so then it's in the middle of the distance from our college and home," Ross suggests.  
"That's a good idea," Chandler says.  
"I'm happy with that," I agree.  
"I'll start looking soon," he says.  
"Anyway, I'm going to call mum and dad now, if you like it or not," Ross says, changing the subject.  
"Grr, ok," I agree.

He dials their number into the phone next to my bed.  
"Hello... Oh, hi dad... We are at the hospital... I'm ok... But I'm calling about Monica..." Ross says.  
I hear dads voice raise when he hears it was about me, I've always secretly been his favourite, Ross knew that, but it was a secret from mum.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! WAS IT THAT STUPID BOY THAT GOT HER PREGNANT? IF IT WAS IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I hear him yell through the phone.  
"No dad, it wasn't him. I kinda did something stupid, when I heated about Monica I was furious, so I thought I could take care of things by shooting Chandler, but just as I was about to shoot, Monica jumped in front and I shot her instead," Ross says, worried what my dad will do to him.  
"YOU SHOT YOUR SISTER! IS SHE OK?!" Dad yells at Ross.  
"Yeah, she's fine, luckily the gun was moved up a bit so I only got her shoulder, but still," Ross says.  
"Jack, what's all the shouting about?" I hear mum say in the background.  
"Ross shot Monica in the shoulder! She's at the hospital!" He tells her.  
"Oh, no, he must be so shaken up," mum says.  
"You're worried about Ross? You know I said he shot Monica? Your daughter," dad says.  
"Yes, but I'm sure it was an accident, she will get over it," mum says.  
"What do you mean she'll get over it? She was shot!" Dad says annoyed.  
"Yes, I know, this is terrible!" Mum says.  
"I know she's been shot!" Dad says.  
"Yes, knocked up and shot, how embarrassing! What will people think of us?" Mum says.  
"JUDY SHE'S BEEN SHOT! Lets go to the hospital and see her!" Dad yells at her.  
"No! What will people think if we do? It's to embarrassing!" She says.  
"Ok whatever!"  
"I'm coming down there, I'll tell your mum I'm going for a walk," he says.  
"Thanks dad," Ross says.  
"Bye."  
"Bye," Ross says, as he hangs up.  
I roll over, so I'm not facing Ross. Chandler walks around to me and hugs me.  
"It's all right," he says.  
I know he is just trying to be nice and comfort me and stuff, but I am too upset.  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! My mum doesn't care about me at all! I thought she would complain and say how embarrassing it was, but I thought she would still come and see me!" I cry.  
"Mon, you don't need her, you have me, your dad, Ross and soon enough the rest of our friends," he says.  
"I know, but when I was younger I always imagined that when I had a baby, my mum would support and help me through it all. I mean she would know what to do about stuff, and I could talk to her if I had problems, because she has done it twice," I say through my tears.  
"Well, my mum will probably support you," he says.  
"Yes, but that won't be the same," I say.  
He gets onto the bed and lays next to me, then I lean on him and close my eyes.

**_20 minutes later_**  
"Hey, sweetheart, wake up," I hear dads voice say.  
I open my eyes and look at him.  
"Hi, how are you feeling? He asks.  
"Ok, I mean my shoulder hurts," I say looking up at Chandler who is opening his eyes.  
I roll off him and close my eyes again as I hear dad start to ask Chandler questions about college and jobs and stuff.  
"Now, what about living situation?" Dad asks.  
"Well, we were hoping to find an apartment in New York, because its a good distance between my collage and her school," Chandler answers.  
"Well, if you are looking in New York, I might have an idea. Monica and Ross's nana has an apartment there, but is getting old, so she is going to move to a retirement home, we were just going to give the place away, but you two should live there. It's a two bedroom, so you can have one for you and the other for the baby,"" dad suggests.  
"Perfect, it's got a big living room too, I remember from when we picked up Ross last summer after he decided not to be a dancer," I add.  
Chandler looks at Ross weirdly.  
"Hey don't judge me!" He snaps.  
"Ok, I'll sort it out then," dad says.  
He asks Chandler more questions, but I am so tired I close my eyes and sleep, instead of paying attention to them.

* * *

**So there it was, hope enjoyed it, and review**


	6. The one where their life starts to start

**Hiii, so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy, I wasn't sure if it was long enough. Please continue to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

**_Monica's POV_**  
I open my eyes and look around. I don't see anyone. I start to freak out, where is everyone, they should be in here!  
"Chandler! Dad! Ross!" I yell, but there is no reply.  
"CHANDLER! DAD! ROSS!" I yell a bit louder, but there is still no answer.  
Then I remember Ross said he was going back to college sometime to get some stuff for a few days, so that explains where he is, but where are the other two?!  
"CHANDLER! DAD!" I yell ever louder.  
Maybe dad went home too?  
"CHANDLER!" I yell the loudest I can.  
A few seconds later then I hear the door start to open.  
"CHANDLER?!" I yell once more, because even if dad is here, Chandler is the person I want to be opening the door and running to my side, more than anything or anyone in the whole world.  
"MONICA?!" He say running to my side, as if he had just read my mind.  
I burst into tears.  
"It's ok, I'm here. I just went to get coffee, but I'm back now, it's alright," he says as he kneels down and wipes my tears away.  
"Where are dad and Ross?" I ask.  
"They went to get some things from college and your house, they should be back in about an hour," he informs me.

_**Third person  
The Geller household**_  
"Ok you stay in the car, I'm just gonna grab a few things," Jack said.  
"Can't I just come in and say hi to mum?" Ross asked.  
"No, I need to talk to her myself," Jack replied.  
Jack gets out of the porch and walks inside.  
"Here you are I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Judy asked.  
"I went to see Monica in the hospital," he said firmly.  
"What do you mean you went to see her, I told you not to!" Judy yelled.  
"I know you did, but I wanted to see my daughter so I went!" Jack yelled back.  
"I always knew you liked her better than Ross!" Judy yelled even louder.  
"Liked her better! This isn't about who liked her better! She is our daughter and we should be supporting her, No matter what!" Jack argued.  
"I support her!"  
"Sure you do Judy! Do even love her?!"  
"Don't you dare question whether I love my daughter! Of course I do! I'm the one who made her, she wouldn't have had life without me!"  
"If you love her so much, tell me what you think when I tell you that she may not have this baby and if she does its very possible that it won't be completely health!"  
"I would say that she deserves it for getting pregnant so young and out of wedlock."  
"That's what I thought," Jack said as he started walking up the stairs.  
"Where are you going now?" Judy asked.  
"To pack my stuff, I'm going to stay at the hospital with Monica for a few days and then I'm going to stay at a hotel while I look for somewhere else to live."  
"What do you mean somewhere else to live?"  
"I mean I can't do this anymore, I can see that now. I thought you would change, but I was wrong. Ross is at college and Monica and Chandler are going to live together in New York City, so there's no one keeping me here with you now. It's over Judy?"  
"What's over?"  
"We are over, our marriage and our life together."  
"But..."  
"But nothing, it's all over, done, finished."  
"You are also definitely out of Monica's life, which means you won't be able to harm her anymore!"  
"Harm he? I never touched that girl."  
"You didn't hurt her physically, you hurt her mentally. She cut herself at least once because of stuff you'd said."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Ross told me on the way here."  
"Ross is here?"  
"Don't you dare go out there!"  
"Anyway, I won't be part of her pathetic life of embarrassment!" Judy announced.  
"I can't believe you!" Jack said before he turned away.  
He walked up the last few stairs, into their bedroom and packed all his belongings.  
A few minutes later he walked back to the car and him and Ross drove away, to Ross' college dorm.

_**About half an hour later  
Chandlers POV  
The hospital**_

I watch her sleep.  
'She's so beautiful,' I think.  
'Im so lucky to have her.'  
Just then Jack and Ross walk through the door.  
"How's she doing?" Jack asks.  
"Ok, but she did wake up just after you'd left wondering where you were," I say.  
Just then I hear Monica turn over and face us, god I love that perfect face and that beautiful long black hair.  
I love her so much that I want to grab her and hold her tight so forever, so that nothing bad could/would ever happen to her.  
"...Chandler?" I her Ross say as I snap back to life and look at him.  
"Huh?" I reply.  
"I said, do you want some coffee?"  
"Oh, yes."  
Ross starts to leave.  
"Hang on I'll join you," I say.  
"Ok."  
Ross walks out the door.  
I kissed her on her head.  
"God you're so beautiful!" I mumble before leaving to catch up with Ross.

_**Jack Gellers POV**_

I look down at her sleeping.  
"I can't believe your mum wouldn't want to be part of your life," I say as I sit down next to Monica and put my head in my hands.  
"She doesn't want to be apart of my life at all?" I hear a voice next to me say.  
I look up at Monica and nod.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Monica said.  
"I'm sorry honey..." I start to say.  
"...But with her out of your life at least she can't hurt you anymore," I finish.  
I see the shocked look on her face.  
"She never hurt me," she says with an innocent look on her face.  
"Sweetheart, Ross told me about the cutting, that is what made my choice to leave your mother defiantly final!"  
"You're leaving mum? Why?"  
"Because there is no reason for me to stay with her anymore, you're moving out and Ross is at college, not that she ever had a problem with him, and the other reason I'm leaving her is because I'm going to let her ruin your daughters life the way she ruined yours."  
Just then I heard the door open.  
"...You're not! Seriously! Congratulations man!" Chandler says.  
"Don't congratulate me until its official," Ross says.  
"What's official? What's going to happen?" Monica asks through tears.  
Chandler rushes over to her.  
"What happened Mon?" He asks.  
"Nothing, I want to know what happened with Ross?"  
"Nothing's happened yet, but..." Ross starts to say.  
"...I'm going to propose to Carol!" He says with a giant grin on his face.  
"Wow, way to go Ross!" I say.  
"Congratulations!" Monica says.  
"Hey, this means a marriage is going to star as another marriage is ending," I say.  
"Yeah... Wait who's marriage is ending?" Ross says confused and worried.  
"Um, Ross, I'm leaving your mum."  
"You're doing what now?" He yells with a shocked expression on his face.  
"I'm leaving your mum!"  
"But I thought you loved each other!"  
"I think I stopped loving her years ago!"  
"Then why are you only moving out now?"  
"Because I couldn't leave Monica alone with her, and now she's moving out with Chandler, so I have no reason to stay."  
"Where are you going to live?" Ross asks.  
"Well, I'm going to stay here until Monica leaves, then I'll stay at a hotel while I find another place to live."

**_A few days later  
Monica's POV_**

"Well Monica, today's the day you can go home, how are you feeling?" A nurse asks me.  
"I feel better, I just can't wait to go to my new apartment, I mean there won't be much furniture, but still, it's like a new part of my life," I reply.  
"Yeah, good for you!" The nurse says with a smile.  
Just then Chandler, Ross and my dad walk in.  
"Hey Mon, you ready to go?" Chandler asks.  
"Yes. First, Chandler come here please, I want to get a photo with you for this and every other major step of the rest of our lives," I say.  
"Ok."  
"Would you like me to take the picture for you?" The nurse asks.  
"Sure, thank you," I say.  
She takes our picture, tells us a few things, like about pain killers, and left us to it.  
"Ok, well shall we go?" Chandler asks.  
"Sure."  
We get some forms from the doctor for the painkillers, get in my dads car and we drove to our new apartment.  
"I didn't realize this place was so close to central perk," I say.  
"Oh yeah, that's how I found out about central perk, from when I was staying with nana," Ross says.  
We walk to the door and dad gets out the key.  
"I have a surprise for you," Chandler says as he covers my eyes with his hands.  
We take a few steps, turn, walk forward more and finally stop.  
"Are your eyes closed?"  
"Tight."  
"Ok, don't open them until I say, ok?" Chandler asks as he  
"Ok."  
"Ok, open."  
I open my eyes and see I'm in a room with pale blue walls, a crib in the corner with a mobile hanging above it, a chair opposite the crib and a little playpen next to it.  
"Oh my god Chandler!" I say.  
"So you like it then?" He says with a grin.  
"I love it! And I'm sure our baby will too!"  
"Well then, do you want to see the rest of the apartment?"  
"Yes, but where are Ross and my dad?" I ask.  
"Out there," he says pointing to the living room.  
We walk out and it's furnished, then I run to the other bedroom and back to the lounge room, it all completely furnished.  
"You did this?" I ask.  
"With some calls," he smiles again but this time leans in and kisses me on the lips.  
"We best be going, Ross should be buy tomorrow with your clothes and other stuff," my dad says.  
"Ok, take care now."  
"Bye."  
"See you soon."  
"Drive safely."  
After all the goodbyes and the door closing I turned around and sighed.  
"What now?" I ask.  
"Well, I rented a movie and I can order pizza?" Chandler suggests.  
"Ok, but what do I do about school? I've got to go back sometime, and then I'll start getting huge!"  
"I don't know," he says.  
"We can't keep saying that, we are going to have to talk about it!" I say as I start crying.  
"Well why don't we do what the doctor said, you go back to school in a few weeks, then when you get closer to the due date you take the time off till after the baby's born?"  
"Um, oh, ok." I finally agree.  
"So then, where were we on that pizza?" He grins.

* * *

**there we go, did you like it? I did, but I don't get an opinion on my own work, so you tell me, please review, follow and favourite. Until next time my readers :)**


	7. The one where everyone's told

**sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy with homework and other stuff. I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can.**

* * *

_**A few days later**_

_**Chandlers POV**_  
"Have you got everything?" I ask Monica.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure we are leaving early enough?" I ask.  
"Yes Chandler, stop worrying, they are only your parents, what's there to worry about? It's not like you're the pregnant one," she informs me.  
"I know, but..."  
"No buts, everything's going to be fine," she says cutting me off.  
We leave the apartment and start to drive to my mums house.

**_About an hour later at Chandlers mums house._**  
We walk to the door. I knock on the door, and I second later my mum answers the door.  
"Chandler."  
"Hi mum."  
"Who's this you've got with you?" She asks, pointing to Monica.  
"Why don't we come inside first, and I can tell you and dad at the same time."  
We walk into the living room.  
"Hi dad."  
"Hi Chandler," he says.  
"Ok, mum, dad, you remember hearing about my friend Ross?" I ask.  
"Yeah, the one from college." My mum says.  
"This Ross?" My dad asks.  
"No, no! This is his sister, Monica," I say.  
"Hello, Mr and Mrs bing," Monica says.  
"Please, call me Nora."  
"And call me Charles."  
"Ok."  
"Should we have lunch now?" I ask.  
"Sure."  
We talk about stuff during lunch, like where me and Monica met, and how old she is.  
Then, after lunch, we go back into the lounge room and sit down.  
"Um mum, dad, the reason I called this meeting is, I wanted to tell you something," I say slowly.  
"You see, me and Monica have been dating for a while now, and um..." I start to say.  
"Oh my god, are you two getting married?" My mum asks.  
"No, but we are... Monica's... Well, she's pregnant."  
"What?!" They both say.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"And we are living together," I add.  
"Chandler Muriel Bing! You got someone pregnant!" My mum yells at me.  
"Mum, it's not my fault, we used protection, but somehow stuff just got through."  
"But she's only, what? 17?"  
"Actually I'm 19."  
"So have you thought about your options?"  
"Yes, we have."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"We are keeping it."  
"Ok, what did your parents say?" Mum says as Monica hugs me.  
"Um," Mon starts to say.  
"Let me guess your dad was like, my baby girl is having her own baby, he probably hates Chandler too?" Dad says.  
"No actually, my dad was very supportive, he was actually the one to get us our apartment."  
"And your mum?" My dad asks, as Monica hugs me tighter, but this time stays silent.  
"Oh, don't you have a mum?"  
"It feels like I don't," she mumbles and hugs me really tight.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I won't say the whole story but, basically my mums embarrassed by me and doesn't want to be apart of mine or the baby's life," she say.  
She starts to cry, so I put my chin above her head and kiss it.  
"It's going to be alright honey, you still have me."  
"And me," mum says.  
"Don't forget me," dad says.  
"I'll help you through it, I know what you've been through, if you have any questions about it that you're not sure of, just ask, any time," mum says coming over and patting her on the back.  
"Thanks."  
"And what about your brother?" Dad asks.  
Monica starts crying again, so I decide I should tell them instead.  
"When he found out he was fuming. He came to our dorm room with a gun to shoot me," I start to say.  
"Oh my god Chandler!"  
"He didn't get me though coz Monica stepped in front of me and the bullet got lodged into her shoulder," I start to say.  
"Oh, that explains the sling."  
"But with the amount of blood loss and the impact off the fall the doctor said its possible that the baby won't survive and if it does it won't be completely health," I croak.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," they say.  
We talk about stuff for an hour before leaving.  
"Thanks mum and dad, I really appreciate it," I say kissing them goodbye.  
"That's ok, the only thing we will both be together for is you, I can't wait to hold our little grandchild," mum says.  
"Thanks mum. Bye mum, bye dad."

**_A few weeks later  
Monica's POV_**  
"Hey, Chandler, we have a doctors appointment today, at 4:30, ok?" I say.  
"Ok," he says.  
Just then we hear a key go into the door, and Phoebe and Joey walk in.  
"Hey guys," they say.  
"Hi."  
"Hey."  
"Why are you here so early Chandler?" Phoebe asks.  
"Well, there's free, cooked, food here, obviously," he lies.  
"Hey Mon, have you gained some weight again?" Joey says looking at me.  
"No, no, of course not," I also lie, since we haven't told them about the baby yet, or that we are living together.  
"Anyway, do either of you want to go see a movie with us this afternoon?" Phoebe asks.  
"I can't, I have a doctors appointment," I say.  
"Oh, is everything alright with your shoulder?"  
"Oh, yeah, it's just a check up, to see how it's going."  
"Ok, what about you Chandler?"  
"I've got a class this afternoon," he lies again.  
"Ok."  
"Hey, do I smell bacon?" Joey asks.  
"Yeah, there's some in the pan on the stove," I say.  
"I'm going to jump in the shower now, so Chandler and phoebe make sure he doesn't eat it all," I add.  
I suddenly feel sick so I rush into the bathroom and shut the door, so they don't notice me being sick.

When I return from the shower both Joey and Phoebe are gone.  
"When are we going to tell people about the baby?" Chandler asks.  
"After the appointment, we will call them into the apartment, and then show them the ultrasound video," I reply.  
"Not that you've thought it through that much," he jokes.  
"Nah not that much," I joke.

**_That afternoon at the doctors_**  
"Oh my god, is that it?" Chandler asks.  
"Yeah honey, it is, that's the baby, our baby," I say.  
"It's so small," he says.  
"I know," I say.  
"I'll give you two some time alone," the nurse says before exiting the room.  
"I can't wait till we see baby Geller-Bing," I say.  
"Yeah."  
"You're going to be a great mum," Chandler says smiling at me.  
"Well you're going to be a great dad," I say smiling back.

**_Meanwhile at the movies  
Joeys POV_**  
_'God she looks beautiful,' I think as I stare at the blonde girl standing next to me in the line._  
"What are you staring at?" She asks.  
"I was just, um, thinking," I lie.  
"You thinking, there's got to be a catch," she laughs.  
"Hey, I think," I protest.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. So what were you thinking about?"  
"What size popcorn we should get, large or extra large?"  
"Ah there we go, there's the Joey I know and love," she laughs.  
I grin.  
_'She loves me?'_  
"So what movie do you want to see?" She asks.  
"Um, I have an idea," I say as we step up to the ticket booth.  
"Two tickets for one of your foreign movies," I say.  
"Um, any?" The ticket seller asks.  
"Yes."  
"Ok here you go."  
We grab our tickets and walk into the theatre foyer.  
"So where were we on the size of popcorn?" I ask.  
"Well knowing how much you eat I'd say extra large, but I'll pay because you payed for the tickets."  
"No, Phoebe, I'll pay, I insist."  
"Ok."  
We get popcorn and two drinks and go into the movie.  
A few minutes the movie starts.  
"Finally, adds go for too long," I complain.  
"So why did you want to see a foreign movie?" She asks.  
"You'll see," I grin.  
The person starts talking. I pretend to know what he's saying and start mimicking him.  
"All those people on the train look weird," I say in a deep voice.  
"I know. I think that guy is watching teletubbies on his laptop," I say in a really high voice.  
And it goes on like this for the rest of the movie, but Phoebe joins in too.

_**Near the end of the movie**_  
"This is so fun," phoebe says.  
"I know," I say.  
We look into each others eyes for a few seconds.  
That's when I make my move. I lean in and kiss her. At first she moves away, but then she starts kissing back.  
I move my hand onto her shoulder but I accidentally push the Phoebe's drink onto the ground.  
We quickly break up the kiss and both reach down and pick up the drink before it spills too much.  
"Sorry about that," I say.  
"No, it's ok I liked it," she says smiling.  
"I meant about the drink," I say.  
"Yeah, I knew that," she says sarcastically.  
"So, are we going to tell the others?" I ask.  
We walk outside.  
"So...um...we should do this again," I say.  
"Um...ok."

**_Later at Monica and Chandlers apartment  
Monica's POV_**  
"It's 4:00, where is everyone?" I ask Chandler.  
"Relax Mon they'll be here."  
Just then Ross, Carrol and Rachel walk through the door and then a few seconds later Phoebe and joey walk in too.  
Everyone sits down on the couch, while me and Chandler stand in front of the TV.  
"So what did you guys want to tell us?" Joey asks.  
"Um...well...we have something to show you," I say.  
I take the sonogram picture out of my bag and pass it around.  
"Oh my god, it's a baby. Wait who's is it?" Rachel asks.  
"Well, it's ours," I say.  
"What?!" Everyone except Ross says.  
"Oh, and we are living together," Chandler adds.  
"Um...congratulations," Joey says still shocked.  
"Yeah congratulations guys," Rachel says.  
Everyone else says congratulations and we talk about the baby and about other stuff.

* * *

**so there we go, please review, follow and favourite.**


End file.
